


Float

by CrescentHazel



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, floating hearts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentHazel/pseuds/CrescentHazel
Summary: Floating Hearts AU with Yamato as the unwilling victim.
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Kudos: 15





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> I read a few stories with this AU and decided I'd like a Hibiyama version.

Hibiki has small ears.

Small pale ears that barely peek out through his mass of black curls. They fit him. On the opposite side, he has a larger mouth and honestly, it all makes sense considering how much listening he  _ doesn’t  _ do and how much talking he  _ does _ do. Yamato sighs fondly, genetics really got it right when they created Hibiki. 

The cause of his thoughts is, as normal, using that mouth of his to give a breakdown of some battle he fought alongside Shijima. Yamato’s not ashamed to say that he’s missed most of the finer details. Almost the minute he’d heard Shijima’s name, he had tuned out. He’s sure Shijima didn’t do anything of note.

“Yamato! Are you listening to me?”

No. “Yes Hibiki.”

A faint smirk crosses his face at Hibiki’s dissatisfied expression. The other boy can see right through his lie. Hibiki turns and continues down the hall, picking up where he left off as if he’s unaware of Yamato’s lack of attention. 

Yamato shakes his head at the bunny ears flopping against the back of his hoodie. He’s told Hibiki a  _ thousand  _ times to dress correctly, but his unruly subordinate only deigns to listen when it’s regarding food or pay. 

If he wasn’t so full of raw talent, just waiting to be refined, Hibiki would already be gone. Yamato had plucked him off the street to nurture his talent and he’s been obstinate since day one, yet somehow he doesn’t mind the informality when it’s his own name falling from Hibiki’s lips.

Truthfully, Hibiki is probably the closest person to him, personally if not professionally. Tentatively, they might even be called friends. 

He’s speeding up to catch up to Hibiki when something flashes in the corner of his eye. Yamato turns, immediately on guard, and sees...a heart. A small floating pink heart with  _ affection  _ written across it. Yamato squints suspiciously, that is...odd. He swipes a hand through it and the heart vanishes.

“Yamato! What are you doing back there?” Hibiki shouts from down the hallway. Hibiki comes back and hooks an arm through his to pull him along. Yamato lets himself be tugged forward, putting the strange incident out of his head for the time being. 

~~~~~   
  


The next time a heart appears is just as surprising as the first time. He’s passing by the lounge and the sound of familiar laughter stops him. Yamato backtracks and is pleasantly surprised to find Hibiki inside on his off day. He’s a handbreadth from pushing the door open wider when he catches sight of Shijima at Hibiki’s side and immediately his expression morphs into a scowl. 

Hibiki really deserves better friends. His time would be much better spent with him. They could do so much together. Instead, Shijima takes up his attention. Hibiki throws an arm around his best friend’s shoulder and Yamato feels his mood darken. Then, there’s another heart floating next to him, dark green with _jealousy_ written across it.

Yamato frowns, twice is no longer a coincidence. He has a sneaking suspicion that he’s the cause of these hearts and he doesn’t like that train of thought in the least, not to mention what it says about himself. Yamato swipes it away and the movement catches the room’s occupant’s attention.

“Yamato! Why are you just standing there?”

He ignores the question, “Aren’t you off today, Hibiki?”

“Ah yeah,” he laughs bashfully. “I got bored, so me and Daichi are going for dinner once he’s done.”

“I see,” Yamato replies, backing away from the room. It’d be better to make his exit before another heart shows up. 

Hibiki looks at him curiously, “Where are you going?”

“To see Yanagiya.”

“Are you - “

Yamato leaves before he can finish the question. Once can be excused as a fluke, now it’s time to get an expert involved.

~~~~~   
  


“Well Chief, it appears that you’re perfectly healthy.”

Yamato shakes his head, that can’t be right. Two hearts that may or may not have revealed what he was feeling at the moment? Something is off. “You don’t sense any hidden curses either?”

“Nope, everything is clear! Although, it would help if I knew what I was supposed to be looking for.”

Yamato wrinkles his nose. The last thing he wants is to admit what’s been happening, but if he doesn’t get this taken care of now, his luck might not last when the next heart decides to appear. Reluctantly, he informs Yanagiya of the unusual occurrences. “Do you think I could’ve been cursed by Shiva or Kama?” He questions at the sight of her curious expression.

“I haven’t heard of any curses like that, but I’ll look into it!” 

“Thank you.”

Otome rolls back to her computer. “As a doctor, I’m also curious. Never thought I’d be researching love curses, but here I am.”

“Yamato!”

The sudden shout alarms him and he barely manages to hold back his flinch. “Hibiki,” he answers sharply. “There’s no need to shout. What do you need?”

Hibiki shrugs and comes to sit next to him on the exam chair, nearly shoulder to shoulder in the small space. “I wanted to check on you before I left. You’ve been off lately and I needed to make sure you were okay.”

Yamato feels warmth stirring in his chest and horrifyingly enough, another heart pops with  _ pleased  _ written across it pops out next to him. Fortunately, Hibiki turns away just in time to miss it, but Yanagiya does not.

“What’s the diagnosis, Otome?”

Yanagiya’s mirth-filled eyes meet his over Hibiki’s shoulder and Yamato can see her physically repressing her laughter. “You know I can’t reveal a patient’s medical data, Hibiki.”

“Not even to  _ me? _ ” He whines. “We have no secrets!”

“Chief?”

“There is nothing wrong, Hibiki. I’m in perfect health. Let us go to Shijima.”

“Now I  _ know  _ something’s wrong,” Hibiki protests as Yamato leads him out of the office. 

And that’s fine, as long as he doesn’t find out what.

~~~~~   


Hibiki sits at ease atop Byakko. Byakko is a powerful demon and together with Hibiki, they have easily handled another battle. Is there any area where Hibiki doesn’t impress him other than his choice in friends? 

He would prefer to walk over and congratulate Hibiki on a job well done, but unfortunately he can’t trust his own emotions to stay where they belong. Yanagiya still hasn’t found a cause, so for now he’s forced to exercise caution. 

The object of his attention catches him looking and waves, smiling widely enough that his teeth glint in the sunlight. Yamato nods, meeting his gaze evenly and feeling the warmth in it. Hibiki’s gaze shifts to the side as his eyes narrow and Yamato turns to see the familiar shape of a heart next to him. 

He has just enough time to see  _ adoration  _ written across it before he fans the nuisance away. Hibiki glances back at him oddly and he turns away, marching back towards the terminal with determination. If he’s lucky, he can escape to his office and lock the door before Hibiki comes looking for him.

~~~~~   
  


These hearts have become a nuisance now. They continue to pop out at the most inopportune times and the sight of them is getting harder to hide from Hibiki who seems to be making it his personal mission to stick closer than usual no matter how much he reassures the other boy that he’s fine. 

Speaking of which, he should be here at any moment. As if summoned, Hibiki bursts through the door and makes a beeline directly to him, sprawling across him on the couch in a distinctively unprofessional way. Makoto comes in after him and shuts the door. 

“Hibiki! Remove yourself this instant!” Yamato demands. The utter shamelessness of the act is a surprise even to him, who’s used to Hibiki’s behavior. 

“Aw, but why?” He questions, latching onto Yamato’s arm. “It feels like you’ve been avoiding me lately.”

“I’ve been busy,” Yamato replies, doing his best to yank his arm free from the tight grip Hibiki has. “Unlike you, I make sure to thoroughly take care of  _ all  _ of my responsibilities.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sako,” he calls, ignoring Hibiki’s false sadness. “Please deliver the updates.”

“Yes, Chief.” Sako begins reading, but he can’t focus because Hibiki has decided to remain where he is and nor will he stop moving. Hibiki is a solid warmth across his thighs, lean muscles stretching out as he groans in boredom. 

Yamato places a hand on his stomach to keep him still and Hibiki gives him a cheeky grin in return. “Incorrigible,” Yamato mutters with a roll of his eyes. 

Tousled black curls fan out under his head, and this time when Hibiki shifts, Yamato’s hand slips under his shirt to press against bare skin and he freezes at the feeling of taut muscles and soft skin beneath his fingers. 

It’s a visceral reaction that causes Yamato to then push his whole palm under Hibiki’s shirt and against his stomach rather than pull back. The action happens before he can even formulate a conscious response to withdraw.

Hibiki glances up at him with surprised blue eyes just as another heart appears. Without a thought, Yamato dumps Hibiki onto the floor and ignoring his cry of betrayal, fans away... _ lust.  _ Polaris help him, he’s losing it. 

Yes, Hibiki is attractive and talented, but he had thought himself above such base feelings as lust. Above such physical desires.

“That’s what happens when you harass the Chief, Kuze,” Sako reprimands.

He grabs hold of Yamato’s calves to pull himself up and gives Sako a bright smile, “What are you talking about? Yamato  _ adores  _ me.” 

Yamato stills. Does he know or was the use of that word just a coincidence? Was he that bad at concealing his emotions? He’s had quite enough of this. Yamato seizes him by the arms and drags him to his feet. “Be professional, Hibiki,” he grits out. “Hand me that report, Sako.”

His full attention returns to matters of business and he ignores the way Hibiki hovers over his shoulder, lighting his senses up at the proximity. He needs something to keep his thoughts under control. Not to mention, the harder he focuses, the faster Hibiki will give up and leave him to dwell in his own mind, for better or worse.

~~~~~   
  


Yamato takes a single bite of takoyaki, letting the savory taste spread out across his tongue and fill his mouth. He pops the entire delicacy in and sighs. This is an indulgence, but he deserves it after the week he’s had. Hearts popping up everywhere with no end in sight. 

A single, brief moment to lower his guard is what he needs. He eats another. It’s far too easy to gorge himself on these, but they’re delicious. He nods to the stall owner and turns back towards headquarters. The few minutes respite he’s allotted himself is almost over. 

It’s a shock when fingers slip into his unexpecting hand and Yamato jerks away, appalled that someone would attempt to touch him uninvited. 

“There you are!” Yamato turns at the familiar voice to see Hibiki wearing a smile that only widens at his look of offense. Hibiki reaches for his hand again and Yamato reluctantly lets him slide their fingers together. “I’ve been looking for you. It’s unlike you to disappear.” Hibiki’s eyes slip to his treat, “Ah, now it makes sense.”

Yamato sniffs, “I only stepped away for a moment of peace...however short it was.”

Suddenly his smile slips and Hibiki’s hand tightens around his before looking at him with solemn eyes. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“No.”

“Not even something about hearts?”

Yamato sucks in a breath, “You know?”

“Of course. They’re kind of hard to miss,” he shrugs.

If Hibiki already knows, there’s no point bothering to hide it. “Well what are you going to do about it?” Yamato demands. 

Hibiki grins, already leaning forward to kiss him. It’s warm and a little clumsy, but that’s probably from his own lack of experience. Hibiki pulls back and when he sees Yamato’s not upset, he kisses him again, this time slow and languid. 

“Well?” Hibiki questions him with a raised eyebrow.

“This is fine.” More than fine. “As long as you don’t do it at work.”

“Hypocritical words from someone who had his hand under my shirt at work.”

“I did  _ not _ ,” Yamato denies vehemently. It was just a slip of his hand. 

“You did! Although I didn’t mind. I would’ve told you that, but you dumped me on the floor when another one of your hearts popped out.”

Yamato pulls his hand away, “Work behavior, Hibiki. You’re still on the clock.”

“I’ll try, but you know,” he shrugs and Yamato definitely does know. It wouldn’t be a normal day without Hibiki blatantly disregarding one rule or another.

He eats another takoyaki and heads back towards where work is waiting. Yamato doesn’t falter when Hibiki presses against his back and wraps arounds his waist. It appears Hibiki really is all things to him.

Yamato smacks the hand inching inside his jacket away. One day he’ll get Hibiki to listen to him and when Hibiki grabs his free hand, he thinks it might be sooner than he expects. 


End file.
